Three Families, One Town, and True Love maybe
by Lil Miss Snarker
Summary: AU! All Human. Joyce Summers has recently married Rupert Giles and has moved herself and her three daughters to live with him. Buffy thinks her life is over, untill she meets Spike Miller.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss owns all, I am but a mere mortal...although I'd like to own James Marsters..drools

Three Families, One Town, and True Love (maybe)

Chapter One: The Giles/Summers Clan

Buffy Summers sighed as she looked out the window of her new bedroom. The small town of Sunnydale was dreary and boring compared to LA and she hated that her mother had moved there family there. It's not that she didn't like Rupert, he was okay, but he wasn't her father. Why her mother decided to marry someone she met on a dating site was beyond her.

Granted, her real father was somewhere in New York doing some girl two years older than her...but he was still her father. Buffy knew her parents relationship was horrible, but the union was still what had started there family and she thought it diserved some respect. Yet here they were, only two years after her parents divorce and Joyce had already remarried.

Her thoughts wondered back to that small apartment she, her mother, and sisters had had in LA. They had been so Happy there. It wasn't nearly as big as the house she lived in now, but it was home. This wasn't home...this was just were her things were and were she slept.

"You okay?" asked a small voice from behind her. She turned to see a small, fiery red head wearing a white blouse, and black pants. Buffy cringed inwardly, she knew her step-sister Willow meant well, but she didn't really want to talk to the any of the Giles' about this.

Maybe if it'd been Dawn, who had always been her confidant, despite her youth, it'd be different. But she really didn't think of Willow as a sister yet.

"I get it you know," said Willow, "Really: I do. I mean, no offence to Joyce, she's great. But we were doing just fine before."

Buffy turned and looked at the red head in surprise, she has been so positive about everything so far, Buffy had just assumed she didn't mind the marriage.

"Yeah...we were, weren't we?" Buffy agreed.

"Definitely!" said Willow with a sad smile, "but this is how things are now, and we might as well make the best out of it. Our parents are in love, and there happiness matters to all of us."

"I know, it's just...I feel like we're the goddamn Brady Bunch, like Dawn wasn't the Jan to my Marcia enough as it is. It's driving me a little bit insane."

"Me too," said Willow, "But, I mean...it could be worse. I could be bunking with Cordelia instead of you and Dawn."

The two girls laughed, out of the six kids, Buffy's older sister Cordelia had been the most opposed to the marriage.. She hadn't shut up about the injustice of it all since the Summer's had moved in. This had led to Xander telling her to shut up a lot. The two weren't getting along very well. The whole siduation was stressful on the parents and entertaining to the other four children.

But Buffy liked Xander, and Willow, despite not liking the arrangement. The only Giles she really had a problem with was Wesley, and that's only because he thought he was right about everything and never shut up...kind of like Cordy.

"Yeah...thank God for small favors," Buffy agreed through her laughter.

"And who knows? You might even like Sunnydale High...there are a few Cordelia's in the bunch, but there are also some pretty cool people as well," said Willow encouragingly.

"You really think so."

"I know so: you'll have a million friends, including me and Xander and you'll be like, super happy."

"You sure you aren't just saying that to make me feel a little better?" asked Buffy, "You actually mean it?"

"Well, to be quite honest, it's a little bit of both. But I do still mean it: you'll find your niche...or place...yeah, place definently makes me sound less like the world's dorkiest girl."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Willow questioningly.

"Really, you'll be fine."

"I better..or this siduation will get even worse."

"You have a flare for the dramatic."

"I didn't use too as much...I think I've been spending too much time with Cordelia...I might kill myself if I turn into her."

"Or kill her," replied Willow with a sly smile.

"Well yes...if we're going to be honest that's the more likely cenerio," agreed Buffy with a small smirk.

The two laughed, smiled, and were even about to hug. The sisterly bounding, however was interrupted by Cordelia screaming at Xander in utter fury, yet again.

This time, it was to give her back the remote control. The two came downstairs just in time to see Xander dangling the remote above Cordy's head tauntingly.

However, within secounds, Cordelia had Xander pinned to the ground and hold the remote triumphantly in the air like a trophy, cackling like a somewhat deranged hyena.

"Ow: Cordelia, get off of me!" yelped Xander as he struggled beneath the girl he should've been able to throw off with ease.

"Oh dear Lord," said Wesley, quietly as he stared at the scene. Dawn could barely contain her laughter and was actually starting to turn red, Willow and Buffy found themselves in a similar predicament.

Buffy smiled, maybe things would be okay.

"XANDER, you cretin. Give it back, RIGHT NOW!" screeched Cordelia as she once again lost control of the remote, "XANDERRRR!!!!!!"

Various crashes sounded as Xander ran into lamps, end tables, and other peices of furniture in order to escape the crazed cheerleader that was now his step-sister.

"Get thee gone, Satan!" he exclaimed, jumping over the couch, she chased him into the other room and before long a faint 'ow' could be heared.

Wesley pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and Dawn actually doubled over with laughter.

Then again...maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss is God, I am nothing. I, therefore, own nothing. Leave me be: please don't sue.

Three Families, One Town, and True Love (maybe)  
Chapter Two: The Miller Clan

* * *

A/N: If you like this fic, please check out my other one "Out of the Hellmouth" it's like ten times better, but not getting as much attention.

* * *

William Darby Miller (more commonly known as "Spike") lay sullenly on his bed and strummed his guitar. Outside, the California sun he was so opposed to, was shining brightly, the whether sickened him. Spike hated the sun, it was bright and obnoxious. He missed the rainy streets of London, where he had been living prior to his family's move to Sunnydale.

Actually, if he was going to be quite honest, he missed the green hills Dublin. Spike had grown up in Ireland, but due to circumstances beyond his control, he and his family had to leave two years ago. He hadn't really minded at the time, but as time went on, he began to miss the emrald isle more and more.

Not that he hadn't loved England. England had been great. England had brought him Drusilla, and Dru had been the best thing that had ever happend to him. Without Dru he would still be frightened little Willaim who never did anything or tried to be anyone. But now England was gone, along with Ireland. More important than the coutries, Drusilla was gone.

"If you don't get up and stop mopin' around, I'm gonna make your life a livin' hell!" said a female voice in the heavy Irish accent which every Miller, including Spike spoke with.

Spike didn't have to look up to know who it was. He heard voice twice a minute every minute of his life. The Voice annoyed him every minute of his life. He could already see her; brown hair, hazel eyes, black shirt and blue jeans, in his mind. He didn't need to look up. A brother knows his sister.

"You already make my life a livin' hell. You were makin' my life a livin' hell before our birth, you annoyin' punk rock wannabe," Spike replied, still staring at the ceiling.

"Am not!" she exclaimed.

"Are too!" are too he countered, realizing how rediculously childish they were acting, but not caring enough about it to make an actual effort to stop it.

"I am pleanty punk thank you!"

"The day you're a punk is the day Angel and I fight over a girl. Now go away: I wanna be alone in my over dramatic angst."

"You're an Arse," said his twin sister Faith as she sat down on her own bed next to his, taking a pillow into her arms and playing with the fringe on the side without any real interest.

"You're jus' now realizin' this? Where 'ave you been the past sixteen years?"

"Ignorin' you."

"You're just mad because I'm older," Spke scoffed as he sat up to face his sister, wagging his eyebrows taughtingly at her.

"By five minutes!" exclaimed Faith indignantly.

"Five very important minutes!"

Faith rolled her eyes before throwing the pillow at her idiot of a brother. The twins had been best friends since before they came out of the womb, but even they thought it was a little ridiculous that they were sixteen, of the opposite gender and still sharing a room.

The worse part was that they weren't even alone: they also shared the room with their younger brother Connor, who was fourteen. But their family didn't have an amazingly large source of income and the three were currently living in a fairly small house with two other people.

The two other people being their legal guardian and older brother Angel, and Angel's live-in boyfriend Francis Doyle, who had long since been considered part of the family. As for their parents; the four siblings preferred not to discuss the past, even Doyle had limited knowledge as to what exactly had happened to make Angel the legal guardian of the other three.

"Angel says to come down for dinna' before he throws your food n the trash," said Connor quickly, as he popped his head through the door.

"Is that a promise?" asked Spike.

"Would you just come down 'ere? I ain't bravin' it alone."

The twins sighed in exasperation before heading down stairs to get their food. Angel had been working late and had just gotten home, meaning that Doyle had cooked. This prospect greatly frightened the other four residents of the house and Spike was convinced they'd all be poisoned by the end of the night. But they ate it anyway, trying their best not to gag before all heading off in separate directions.

Angel and Doyle were going to stay in and watch a movie. Connor was going to use time alone in the room he shared with Faith and Spike. And Spike and Faith were going out to do something which was still unclear to the other three, although Angel had begged them to let it be legal.

"I'm makin' no promises," replied Faith with a sly smile.

Angel then turned to his brother, "I'll keep 'er in line," Spike reassured him.

"You'll keep me in line? Who the hell are you kiddin'? Who keeps who in line really?" asked Faith, entertained at the notion of Spike being the responsible one, "Really, who keeps who in line?"

"My apologies, oh mighty Faithy! Please, continue to be my guardian in life and keep me from endin' up in the eletric chair, I beg of thee."

"Again...not makin' any promises."

Spike smiled and shoved his sister playfully. Not one to take anything lying down, Faith pushed him back. Spike gave up as to avoid confrontation. As he and Faith were about to go out the door, a thought ran through Spike's head. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

Screeching sounded from the house two houses down as crashing could be heard, as well as someone yelling 'Get thee gone, Satan.'

Angel and Doyle started to laugh, Faith looked at the house with mild interest, and Connor just shook his head. Spike looked at his family, to the house and back again in confusion and bewilderment.

Then again…maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You think I own Buffy??? You funny!

Three Families, One Town, and True Love (maybe)  
Chapter Three: Gaining Faith

Faith rolled her eyes as she walked back to her house. Connor and Will, or Spike as he was going by now, had been fighting a lot lately so she'd felt the need to get out. However, it was getting late and she'd decided to return home.

Home. When had she started calling it that? Was the house they were living in really home? The apartment the lived in in London kind of was...but not really.

Their parents house, that had been home. A tiny looking place with a small garden out back and a room of her own. But that little house in Dublin was little more than a dream now.

Faith was so stuck in all these thoughts she hardly noticed the car comming towards her till she fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" squealed a high pitched voice in fear.

"Xander, what did you do?!?!"

"It was an accident!" exclaimed a worried and defensive voice.

Faith opened her eyes to see four figures standing in front of her; three of whom were her age, one of which was around Connor's.

"What the 'ell wassat?" asked Faith as she was helped to her feet by a small, pretty, blonde girl.

"That was my brother's awful driving," replied a fiery red headed girl motioning to a rather handsome dark haired boy. The boy grinned sheepishly, obviously embarressed.

"S'okay. I gotta three brother's m'self...they're all a pain 'n the arse," said Faith as she dusted her self off, "I'm Faith."

"Oh, hey, I'm Dawn!" exclaimed the youngest one, who had extremely long dark hair and petiete features, with perhaps too much exitement, "We both have names that are actual words...we should start a club!"

"Children o' Uncreative Parents Anonymous?" questioned Faith wtih a grin, earning a giggle from the blonde girl.

"Sorry, my sister can be a little too enthused at times: I'm Buffy. And this is my step sister Willow and my step brother Xander," she said, pointing to the other two. Willow, as she was called, waved at the girl. Xander simply stared at his feet, willing himself to dissapear.

"Hi," said Willow with a small smile.

"Sorry for, you know, hitting you with my car," said Xander bashfully, his blush not caused soley by his driving skills but also by the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Ah well, life goes on," replied Faith with a grin, "Really I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because we could take you to the hospital if ypu needed that," offered Dawn, still squealing slightly.

"Really, it'sall good,"

"There's really nothing we can do?" asked Willow sincerely.

"Well, maybe...y' guys wanna come to my house and hang. I could do with a break from listenin' to m' brothers fight."

"Sure!" said Dawn, speaking for everyone. The group rolled their eyes, but no one discouraged her and so they set off for the Miller home.

On the way, the group learned a litte bit more about eachother. Faith learned about the Giles and Summers familes' recent union. And the other four learned about the Millers moving from Ireland, to England, to California in a matter of years.

Faith went on to complain about having to share a room with her twin and her younger brother who was, as Dawn, fourteen and very energetic to say the least.

As the group entered the Miller home just in time to hear another shouting match.

"It's my room too Will!"

"I honestly couldn' care less, get decent music tastes or don' touch th' stereo!"

"Can't you two get along for two minutes?" aske Faith exasperatedly as she walked into the living room, "I got company, so try 'n play nice."

Buffy followed Faith and imediantly her eyes fell on a bleached blonde boy wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Spike and Buffy's eyes locked for a split second before Dawn jabbed Buffy in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Just ;cause he was weird hair dosn't mean you should stare at him."

Spike smirked, "I'm Spike, Faith's brother, this is our other brother Connor."

"C'n introduce m'self, thanks."

"Could you not act like a bloody five-year-old for two seconds?" asked Spike as he rolled his eyes at his brother. He set his eyes back on Buffy, "And you are?"

"Buffy...I'm Buffy."

"Nice t' meet you, Sweet BIt," he greeted with a sly smile. Faith rolled her eyes at her brother before smacking him upside the head.

"Where are Angel 'n' Doyle?" asked Faith as she went into the kitchen to get drinks.

"Somethin' 'bout grocery shoppin' but 'm pretty sure they jus' wanted to be alone for a while," replied Connor as he smiled at Dawn, instantly making her blush.

"Wouldn' surprise me remotely if that wer' th' case. They haven' been alone in a good long bit now."

"Don' know why they had to make up some story though, like we wouldn' know what they wer' doin'."

"Angel and Doyle are?" asked Xander.

"Angel's our older brother, Doyle's 'is boyfrien'."

Willow smiled at this, sometimes she felt like she and Tara might be the only homosexuals in Sunnydale, it was nice to know she wasn't completely alone.

The phone rang and Faith picked it up:

"Ello? Sweety calm down, whatsamatter?"

Spike and Connor both turned their attention to their sister, concerned as to who was crying on the other end of the phone.

Faith turned to Spike and gave him significant look, "Will, s'for you."

He ran to the phone and took it from Faith, his eyes pulled away from Buffy now; "Hey Baby, what's wrong. Shh: it'll all be okay," he cooed as he went into the kitchen, continuously soothing the girl on the other line who seemed extremely upset.

Buffy sighed as Spike walked out of the room and started talking to Faith again like the moment hadn't happend.

"So, are you ready for school?" asked Buffy.

"Not really, I hate bein' new."

"Well, if it's any consolation, we can be new together," Buffy reassured her, the girls laughed a litte before being brought back to the others by a stupid pun Xader made and his mad blushes that proceeded it.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Go away.

A/N: check out my other btvs fice Out of the Hellmouth and Real Men Don't Cry.

Three Families, One Town, and True Love (maybe)  
Chapter Four: Sunnyhell High

Buffy sighed and looked at the building with distaste. Sunnydale High was your average high school: pretty people laughing at everyone else, stoners burning things on the front lawn, the works. She hated school enough in LA, but atleast there she knew people. The only people she knew here were either relatives or the Millers.

"It'll be fine," Willow said in an attempt to reassure her, but Buffy still felt like she was walking into the lion's den, and she doubted God was going to grant her the favor he did David.

First period rolled around, and Buffy was terrified to discover that neither Xander nor Willow had English with her. Reluctantly, she walked into the classroom, hoping to run to the back before the teacher attempted to introduce her.

"Ahh, you must be Buffy!" exclaimed Mrs. Walsh. No such luck. The short haired Teacher looked at her, without mcuh enthusiams, and beckoned her over.

"Er--Yeah, that's me," she answered, walking up to the somewhat intemadating woman, "Hey..."

"Hay is for horses, Dear," Mrs. Walsh said simply, with a slightly condecending air, before steering Buffy towards the front of the class.

"Everyone, this is Buffy Summers, she's new here this year, so I want you all to understand she's probably a little behind us: she's from Los Angelus."

Buffy inwardly scoffed, this woman didn't even know her, or her previous teachers! How dare she assume that she was going to be behind her class!

"The way I see it, she's prob'ly ahead. Big city has betta schools...mos' likely..." comented a voice in a thick Irish accent. Buffy spun around. Spike stood there in the arch of the doorway being extremely 'night in shining armorish'.

"And you are?" asked Mrs. Walsh, a little more than annoyed at his comment.

"Otha new student."

"Right; class, this William Miller, he's also new here, today."

"Name's Spike," he said, rolling his eyes and moving to a seat in the back. Realizing her horrific introduction was over, Buffy ran after him and took the seat next to his.

"Anyway," began Walsh, "Today we're going to be discussing this year's curriculum..."

"Hey," whispered Buffy, still grinning about his rudeness to the teacher who'd insulted her.

"Hey," said Spike, smiling back, "Where's Xan 'n' Will?"

"Their first period," Buffy answered, "If they were in charge of their own schedules I'd kill them right now...how could they leave me alone with this woman?"

"You aren't alone," replied Spike, still smiling at her and looking right into her eyes, compleatly ignoring whattever the hell Walsh was saying.

"I'm not?" she asked, knowing what he meant, but for some reason really wanting to hear him say it.

"'M here."

Faith walked down the hall, annoyed, she hadn't had her first three classes with Will and he had specifically promised to meet her and Connor in the courtyard for lunch. When she found him, she was going to ring his neck.

Eventually Connor needed to go to the library and Faith agreed to go with him. When she got there, there was Will along with Willow, Buffy, Xander, Dawn, a girl and a boy she didn't know, and a man she could only assume must be Rupert Giles as they had mentioned he was the librarian.

"Hey," greeted Spike, compleatly unaware of how angry his sister was with him. The minute he saw the look on her face he knew what was coming: "Oh Shit!"

"You couldn'a called me 'n' told me you weren' gonna show?" she asked indignantly, throwing an empty soda can she picked off the table at her brother's head. She then sat down next to Xander, "Hi!"

Xander, as he always did when Faith directly spoke to him, started babbling, finally, he managed to choke out the words "Oh, hi!' before blushing madly and wishing he'd said something more eloquent, or atleast gotten the response out right away.

"Hey, Faith!" Chorused the rest of the group.

"Hey, I'm Jesse," said the guy, who was obviously trying not to laugh at his friends discompsure.

The somewhat mousy girl Faith had noticed before, looked up, "Hi, I'm Tara." Minutes later she went back to studdying her own feet before Willow put an arm around her and lightly kissed her cheek.

Faith smiled and said 'Hello.' She was rather surprised though, for some reason she had expected Willow's girlfriend to be a bit more vibrant of a person.

She was also surprised by how close Buffy and Will were sitting. She really liked Buffy, but the last time she checked, her brother had a girlfriend. She cocked an eyebrow at him which she chose to ignore.

The rest of the day went by farely uneventful, and eventually everyone went out for icecream to celebrate the end of the day except for Buffy who wanted to go home, and Spike who'd agreed to walk her.

"So..You're Irish?" asked Buffy, realizing an instant later how idiotic that sounded.

"Las' time I checked, yeah."

"Do you miss Europe?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you miss your girlfriend?" she asked cautiously.

Spike smirked; "What makes you think I have one?"

"The 'baby, calm down' stuff the day we met kind gave it away," replied Buffy as the got to her house.

"That's a lil' complicated," said Spike as they walked into the house.

"Complicated how?"

"Long distance stuff...'n' she's havin' some problems..." Spike trailed off, looking increadibly uncomfortable, as though the topic of discussion actually hurt him a little.

"I'm sorry," said Buffy, seeing his discomfort and really wishing she hadn't brought it up at all, "What's her name?"

"Drusilla."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am a poor defensless child who owns nothing, leave me the hell alone.

Three Families, One Town, and True Love (maybe)  
Chapter Five: The Punk Rocker and the Bumbling Idiot

Xander took slow breaths as he staired at himself in the mirror, it was getting ridiculous, he was spending more time in front of it than any of the various girls in the house that morning.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Xander!" yelled Cordelia in her highpitched, whiny voice, "I need to take a shower, or my hair'll look all gross!"

Xander rolled his eyes, "Hold on a minute Cordelia, I'll be out soon."

"I want you out now!" she screamed so loud that the entire house cringed.

"Xander, for God's sake, just let her in," yelled Wesley to the door as he walked past them, down the hallway.

Xander sighed, he knew he had no choice, Cordelia had quite the set of lungs on her, "Okay, okay," he groaned as he opened the door, "There; are you happy?"

"Just move!" she answered rudely, pushing him out of the way and slamming the door once he was in the hallway.

Buffy and Willow laughed from their veiw point a little ways down the hall. "Shut up," said Xander as he walked past them into his room.

"It's your own damn fault," said Buffy as the girls followed him, siduating themselves on his bed, "You angred the beast."

"Very funny. Now can you get out so I can change?"

"Xander," started Willow with a smirk on her face, "You're my brother...and a guy; what you sellin', I ain't buyin'."

Buffy laughed at Willow's comment before making her own, "Yeah, I'm not much for incest either, even if it is legal in our case."

Xander rolled his eyes and began to pull off his robe, "Ooo Baby!" exclaimed Dawn as she walked in, having obviously been listening to the conversation, "Take it off!"

After much laughter at Xander's expense, and everyone eventually getting ready, everyone in the house took off to their various destinations. Joyce headed to the gallery after packing everyone's lunch, Rupert took his own car to the highschool, Cordelia took her's , Wesley took his car to the university after ignoring a phone call from some girl named Lilah, and the remaining four piled into Xander and Willow's shared car to head to school.

"Don't let Xander drive," said Dawn as she climed into the back, "The next person he hits might not be as cool as Faith, and we don't need a law suit."

Xander rolled his eyes before letting Willow get in the driver's seat and taking shot guy, "Ha ha," he replied sarcastically.

"So why are you so gussied up today Xan?" asked Buffy as they pulled out of the driveway.

"He's asking Faith out today," said Dawn with a grin.

Xander turned to face her in shock, "How did you--"

"I heared you practicing in your room last night." The entire car erupted with laughter.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Xander, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Xander: of course she'll say yes!" answered Willow.

"And if not, there's always therapy," said Dawn as they got out of fhe car, before running to greet Connor.

Xander looked across the front yard and found Faith with Spike. As he walked up, Spike almost instinctjvely walked off with Buffy and Willow, leaving the two alone.

"Hey," he said nervously.

She smiled, "Hey."

"I was just wondering, would you maube, want to get a cup of coffee after school?"

Faith grinned broadly, "Um..."

"I'm sorry," Xander said quickly, "it was stupid, I should've never asked."

"No, wait Xander! I want to go!"

Xander turned back towards her and smiled,"Yeah?!?!"

"Yeah."

"AWSOME!" everyone in the yard turned and looked at the two for a minute, Xander blushed bring pink "...Sorry."

* * *

"So where's your mum, then?" asked Faith as the two sat in the coffee house, taking a sip from her chipped mug.

"She died," Xander said quickly.

Faith grimaced slightly, wishing she hadn't asked the question, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Xander with a sad smile, "She was really sick, and it was a while ago, Will and I were like 10. But, my mum was spectacular, God she was beautiful."

Faith felt a twinge thinking about her own mother, 'So how did Willow get red hair, was your mother a redhead?"

"No. Her hair was my color, Willow got red hair from a bottle."

"That's so weird that we're both twins..." she said with a small smile, "Did you 'n' Willow inven' secret languages? Me 'n' Will did."

"Yeah...I think we did. So what about your parents, I mean, Angel's your gardian, right?"

Faith squirmed a little bit, "Yeah, me mum's dead too. Me da' jus' in't there."

"I'm assuming there's more to that story?"

"Not that 'm gonna tell you, but yeah."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while before paying the check.

"I can't believe you're a devout Catholic!"

"What? Punk girls can't have...faith?" she asked, smiling at her own pun, "I'm Irish, what's to believe?"

"I just don't see how you can see the bad shit that happens, like our mom's dying, and believe a God did it to us."

Faith paused for a minute then brought him to a bench, "Withou' suffern', there could be no compassion."

"You show me a miracle, and then I'll consider the possibilty," Xander sayed as he stood up from the bench as continued walking.

Faith took his arm, swung him around, and pointed to a tree.

"...that's a tree."

Faith smirked, "Let's see you make one."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Buffy, depressing, but nevertheless true.

Three Families, One Town, and True Love (Maybe)  
Chapter Six: Of Sibling Rivalry and Begining Relationships

(A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been really into Harry Potter lately, actually, if you are too you can check out my new on my story list)

"'Ow was th' date wit th' Xan man?" asked Spike with his trade-mark smirk as he lay lazzily on his bed, slightly strumming on his guitar, as Faith walked into their room.

"Didya snog?" asked Connor over enthusiastically.

"Con..."

"Didya shag?" asked Spike in an adequite impression of his little brother.

"_No_," replied Faith, obviously not finding the joke even remotely funny, "We got a cuppa', we took a walk 'n' th' park, end o' story."

"...You have got to be the mos' borin' date ever," sayed Spike before ducking the picture frame his twin threw at him moments later, "Hey! I like that picture!"

"Ya mean the one o' you 'n' the girl you havn' called since you started flirtin' with Buffy?" asked Faith, refering to the picture in the frame which was of Spike and Drusilla looking particularly lovey-dovey.

Spikes eyes flared at the comment and he began to glare at his sister, "Now wait jus' a damn minute--!"

"Oh, wha', ev'ryone in the house is thinkin' it!" At this comment Connor slipped out the door before he was dragged any farther into soon to be heated argument.

"_You_ have no right to critisize my relationship with Dru when you havn' dated anyone since--"

"Finish tha' sentence an' I will through you out of the window!"

"Well, you don' attack me, and I won' attack you!" yelled Spike, extremely agravated, before dropping back on his bed, still smoldering.

"Will," Spike started to protest but Faith interupted him, "You can be tha' rediculous name to the world if you insist, but to this fam'ly, you're William. Look: Buffy's my friend, Dru's my friend; so either you're leadin' Buffy on, or you're thinkin' o' cheatin' on Dru. Either way, you gotta choose a girl before either o' these siduation's becomes a reality...or I'll kill ya."

"Great. Faithy...I'm scared...I love Drusilla, I do. I love her; but ev'rythin' with us is so complicated," explained Spike with a tired sigh, "I mean; we were fightin' so much when we left London...an' I never really knew if it was 'cause we were leavin', or if it was jus' us fightin'."

"Well what about Buffy?" Faith asked, sitting next to her brother, anger giving way to a little sympathy.

"I like her...alot. Which sucks 'cause I still have feelings for Dru, but the long distance thing..."

"Is shitty."

"Right."

"You need to break up with her Will," said Faith as she put an arm around her brother.

"I don't want to."

"Doesn't mater."

Spike let out a long sigh and turned to stare at the phone, "I know."

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. Xander rubbed his eyes as he slowly got out of bed, he walked up to the window and saw the pebbles flying at the window. As he opened it, another rock flew at his face. 

"Oh God!" shout out Faith, "I'm so sorry!"

Xander's eyes fluttered breifly before his vision adjusted, "Faith?"

"Yeah, hey! I'm sorry!"

"I got that," replied Xander with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

Faith laughed and blushed a little, thanking God it was night and the redness couldn't be seen, "We're all in the car," she explained, "We're going out."

"At five in the morning?" he asked confused.

"You'll understand when we get there."

"When you say 'we're all'--?"

"My entire family, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and you're friend Jesse; he's the one who came up with this idea."

"Sounds like Jess," Xander replied tiredly.

"Yeah, so, apparently you need to wake up Cordelia and get in the car."

"What? Why is the Wicked Witch coming?"

"Jesse insisted," answered Faith, sounding less than enthused.

"So you aren't going to tell me where we're going?"

"What's wrong with surprises?" she asked with a mischeivious grin.

* * *

After pileing out of the truck, Xander took in the beach just as the sun rose. He also took in Angel and Doyle staying in the car and locking all the doors. He took in Dawn running into the ocean and dragging Connor with her. He noticed Cordelia actually acknowleging Jesse and they were smiling and laughing. He took in Buffy and Spike sitting on a beach blanket and staring at the sun. And he took in how beautiful Faith looked the rising sun. 

Faith was smiling as she layed her hand on his. "What?" asked Xander.

"You said you wanted a miracle."

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Buffy with an equally bright smile.

"How much they already love eachother after two days of dating," replied Spike as he rolled his eyes and took Buffy's hand in his.

"Spike, you have a girlfriend, and--" At that moment, Buffy was interupted by Spike's lips firmly planting on hers.

"Broke up with her."

"...Oh," she replied before returning the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No I don't own Buffy, how silly of you to ask.

Three Families, One Town, and True Love (Maybe)  
Chapter Seven: Creepy

Xander and Faith sat comfortably under the big Oak tree in his backyard. They had been dating for three weeks now and were moving pretty fast. Still they didn't seem to mind, and neither did anyone else with the exception of Spike and Connor's brief explaination of what exactly they'd do to Xander if he hurt their sister. Faith had even convinced Xander to go to Mass once, just once; he fell asleep halfway through and Faith finally agreed church just wasn't his thing.

They were all sitting outside, having somewhat of a makeshift picnic. Buffy and Spike, who were now a couple as well sat together, Spike making her laugh about every five seconds or so, which eventually got annoying to the others. Willow and Tara were dangeling a string in front of Miss Kitty Fantastico; Tara's kitten that she'd brought over. Jesse and Cordelia had gone to the kitchen to get drinks, and Connor and Dawn were sitting on the porch talking.

All in all everything was--"Creepy."

"What do you mean 'Creepy'?" Dawn asked as Connor surveyed the others and their picnic with distaste.

"It's jus all alil' to perfect dontchya think? I mean; were all havin' a picnic an' everyone's all together an' happy and stuff? That's no' normal."

Dawn considered this for a minute, "Yeah, your right this is a little to hallmark. Let's go inside."

"Thank you!" The two walked into the house and as they went by the kitchen their conversation was completely drowned out.

"You're an idiot!" yelled Cordelia.

"Look who's talking super-skank Barbie!" Jesse yelled back.

"Finally, some normalcy!" exclaimed Connor with a goofy grin.

"I _hate _you."

"I HATE YOU!"

Connor and Dawn listened for the next part of the screaming match, but heared nothing, "You don't think he finally snapped and killed her, do you?" asked Dawn with a slight smirk.

Curriosity getting the better of them, the two went into the kitchen, only to find Jesse and Cordelia in the middle of a deep, passionate kiss. "Jesus, is this a house or a brothle?" asked Connor, causing the two to break from the kiss, looking completely terrified at being caught.

There was about five minutes of silence before Dawn started laughing hysterically, "Dawn!" screeched Cordelia, infuriated with her sister, "GET OUT!"

And with that she and Connor ran outside to the cutsie picnic which had turned into Faith and Spike arguing and everyone else looking uncomfortable in their absence. "You'll never guess what we just saw!" said Dawn, still in the throws of hysterical laughter.

Everyone was a little shocked at the realization, but most thought Jesse and Cordelia made a cute couple, whether they thought so or not. Xander, on the other hand, was absolutly horrified at the prospect of his best friend getting together with whom he percieved to be the step-sister from hell. It took Faith, who had completely forgotten her argument with Spike over DC versus Marvel, a half hour to convince him not to go into the house and telling Jesse he'd completely lost his mind.

Spike began laughing as Xander continued to wig out, and Buffy eventually turned to him and asked him what was so funny, "Nothin'" he said, still gasping for breath, "It's just...your fam'ly might be more fucked up than mine!" Buffy smacked him on the arm, looking thoroughly unamused.

"I say we just don't say anything untill they decide to actually become a couple," said Willow, ever the voice of reason. Pretty much everyone agreed right away, but Xander, again, was aprehesive. However, he agreed quite readily once Willow mentioned something about aquaman underoos.

* * *

The were walking upstairs into Xander and Wesley's room, the couples once again acting sickeningly cute as they made their way down the hall (other than the fact that now everyone was arguing their comic book preference ferriosity). Xander turned the door nob and when he opened the door. The arugment became a shocked silence as seeing Wesley, shirtless with a girl on his bed.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows before saying, "Okay, you know what? There is just _way _too much sex going on here! Honestly, this is the second make out session I've walked into today, not to mention the lovey dovey crap going on with you six!" she added pointing back to Buffy, Spike, Faith, Xander, Willow, and Tara.

The girl, who was pretty in an awkward sort of way, was deffinantly made even more awkward by the situation. Throwing on her shirt and putting her glasses back on, she surveyed the ten teenagers currently staring at her before saying, in a southern drawl, "I'm Fred...by the way."

"I'm Cordelia!" exclaimed Cordy with a big smile, "It's great to meet you, and--wait a minute, why did no one act even remotely surprised when Dawn said she walked in on me kissing the createn?"

"Well, actually, she just said she'd walked in on some people kissing," said Buffy, "So if we hadn't of known, you would've given yourself away...but we did."

Cordelia's eyes flared, "Buffy: _shut up_!"

"Which one's are you related to again?" asked Fred...looking completely baffled.

"The red-headed girl and the boy with the black hair are my little brother and sister...the three girls currently screaming at eachother are our stepsisters, the rest are just their assorted romantic interests and friends," Wesley answered in a tired voice, as though he wished none of what he had just said were true.

"Oh...well, it's nice to y'all," said Fred.

"Oh yeah, you too!" answered Tara, being the only one as shy and odd as Fred actually was.

"Well," said Connor with a humorous sigh, "Atleast it's not creepy anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy own everything. I just randomly decided to make Spike and Faith Irish.

Three Families, One Town, and True Love (Maybe)  
Chapter Eight: When Did Love Get So Complicated?

Dawn, Willow, and Buffy sat on Xander's bed, watching as he layed out his clothes for his date with Faith, looking nervous as ever despite the fact that they had been dating for some time now. Behaving quite unmanly, he must have gone through six different outfits before deciding on one before then turning to his mirror and trying to smooth down the beast that was his hair.

"You'll need a pound of gell to even get it to lay somewhat flat Xan," said Willow with a grin as she got off the bed and walked over to Wesley's side of the room.

"Hilarious Will, really: you slay me with your humor," Xander replied sarcastically as he continued to rake a comb through his tangles to no avail. "Buffy!" he finally yelped.

With a small roll of her eyes Buffy got up off the bed and headed over to her step-brother, grabbing the comb out of his hand, she began to take on the great task. Dawn rolled her eyes as well as she flipped herself so that the lower half of her body stayed on the bed while the upper half hung down, her head resting on the floor. She then raised Xander's bed skirt and began looking beneath the bed.

"Have you noticed Wes is never hear anymore?" asked Willow as she cassually looked through the papers piled on her afore-mentioned brother's desk.

"He used to be here?" asked Buffy as she continued to comb Xander's tangled, nest-like hair.

"Well, not all the time, but he deffenantly spent a lot more time at home," replied Xander, "Usually in here, reading, he's never really been that social--Ow!"

"Don't be a baby," scolded Buffy as she continued to tug at his hair, "So do you think he's spending all his time with Fritz or whatever her name is?"

"Fred," corrected Willow, "And one would assume so, although why she would want to date Wesley is beyond me considering the fact that he's the most aggravatingly pompus person on the planet."

"Do you actually know everyone on the planet?" asked Dawn's muffled voice as she continued to look under Xander's bed.

"What are you doing under my bed Dawnie?" asked Xander as he grimaced at the constant hair tugging.

"Looking for porn." Buffy dropped the brush and and Willow dropped the papers and both girls began laughing hysterically. Xander marched over to Dawn and pulled her up right and put back on top of the bed, obviously thinking it was less than humorous.

"Ah, screw it," said Dawn, "All the blood was rushing to my head anyway."

As the girl's continued to laugh, Xander glared at them murderously, "Yeah yeah; real fucking hilarious."

"Hey!" exclaimed Dawn in mock outrage, "Fourteen year old ears in the room!"

Buffy turned to her sister and gave her a poingnant look that clearly stated Xander would throw her out of the room if she didn't shut up soon. Dawn, while obnoxious had no desire to be thrown to Cordelia's mercy and so she stopped laughing and talking, much to Xander's relief. Buffy grabbed Xander back towards her and began brushing his hair once more. A chorus of 'ows' began to fill the room again as the three girl's stifled their laughter at their brother's intolerance for pain.

* * *

"Is it even pos'ble for you ta not spend a night wit Xan anymore?" asked Spike as he stifled his own laughter at Faith as she carefully applied enough makeup to feed a small village. 

"If I didn' know any betta I'd say you were jelous Will..." his twin shot back with a small, devilish smirk on her face, "When's the las' time you and B went on a date anyway?"

"It's only been a week. Sorry if no' every one cares to be as sickenin'ly sweet as you and Xanda, ya high 'n' mighty bitch."

"Now why does tha' soun' like I hit a nerve?" Faith asked him, suddenly serious and completely ignoring the 'bitch' comment.

"We're aloud ta take it slow, ya know!" exclaimed Spike in an annoyed voice as he picked up his guitar and began to strum it.

"You are. But it don' sound like ya, Will," his sister said knowingly, "So somehow I think B's bein' slow's annoyin' the shit outa ya."

"Yer powers o' observation are amazin'," Spike replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, very clearly stating the converstaion was over.

"Fine! Whadda I care? 'M only yer sista after all!" Faith exclaimed in mock hurt before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs.

* * *

"I like this," she said in her adorable Texan twang as they sat in his car, "Just you, me, an' the stars. It's nice." She smiled at him taking his glasses off and planting a small, lovely kiss on his head. He grinned brightly in a way the was increadibly uncharachteristic of him. He reached out and took her glasses off as well, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her mouth. 

"So when am I gonna meet your family?" Fred asked, breaking the kiss, much to Weasley's displeasure.

"You already met them!"

"Not your father or your step-mother," she countered, pouting slightly, "And I'd like to meet your siblings while in a less compromisin' position if possible!"

Weasley sighed and hung his head back: this was going to end up being a long discussion about their relationship. He could just tell.

* * *

"When did love get so Goddamn complicated?" Cordelia asked Jesse as they both sat on the roof of the Summers/Giles house, "I mean: we hate eachother--" 

"Right," agreed Jesse.

"And yet--"

"Here we are," he finished, grabbing her hand in his.

"I'm actually a little afraid," she admitted with a big smile on her face before kissing him.

A/N: fans of this story shouldn't take this personal, I haven't updated any of my stories in forever. I've been super busy. Anyway: enjoy!


End file.
